Rider Rules
by Kamen Rider Lynx
Summary: The Rules. A list that hangs on the message board and is considered sacred in the Ventarran Rider Base. But it's not just that. It's an insight into the hi-jinks of the Ventarran Riders and the No-Men following Xaviax's defeat.


__Lynx: Hey, everyone! I came up with this idea from Sekhem's story, Supplemental Rules and Regulations, for Fullmetal Alchemist. I have Sekhem's permission to do a story like this, and I also have Eileen's permission to use elements from her stories For Now and For Now: Part 2. This is mostly just for fun, so if you have any ideas, let me know!

Dragredder: Disclaimer!

Lynx: Do I have to...? *ducks flames* Alright, alright! I do not own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. If I did, it would never have been on the CW, and it would be in its third season. Did that happen? No. End of discussion. Happy, dragon?

* * *

_It started after the Sticky Notes War, after three of the Riders got into a fight. The first rule came up on that same bulletin board, the one that everyone saw at least once a day._

_It wasn't long before it became an unofficial set of rules for the Rider Base and the No-Men Base._

* * *

ADDITIONAL RULES TO BE OBEYED BY ALL WHO SPEND ANY TIME IN THE RIDER OR NO-MEN BASE

* * *

If there is an argument, leave Muff-Muff and Brundlebear out of it. (Posted by Adam and Kit Taylor)

a. And Illy, please. (Added by Chance Lansing)

_After a particularly rough argument with Chance, Adam and Kit found their precious bears missing._

_Illy was on the flagpole that night. (Inspired by Eileen)_

* * *

Do _not_, under any circumstances, let the coffee run out in the No-Men Base.

_It turned out that Michelle Walsh wasn't the only one who lived on the stuff._

* * *

If a mentor or father figure asks you to stop something, then stop.

a. Master Eubulon isn't the only one who can make your life miserable.

_When Frank came home and found his apartment trashed after a party the Riders held, he reported it to Eubulon._

_Both men made sure the Riders cleaned the apartment and the Rider Base until both places shone._

* * *

Whoever keeps eating all the cookies, either buy new ones or make sure more are in the oven when you do.

a. Ian.

_The girls posted this after realizing that they were making them and not getting to eat one before they were all gone._

_The crumbs on Ian's bed were enough to raise suspicions. That and the fact that he was hyper as a three-year old that had just had caffeine for the first time._

* * *

Certain Riders under the age of 22 are not to be given caffeine.

a. Ever.

_It turned out the Ian wasn't the only one who could scare half the base into submission on the substance._

* * *

Leave Sarah out of arguments regarding me loyalties. Period. (Posted by a furious Adam Taylor)

a. She's the reason you betrayed us!

b. Hunt…

_It turned out Hunt and Adam were having an argument over why Adam betrayed the Riders. Again._

* * *

If you're sick, for Void's sake, tell someone!

a._ Kit._

_After Kit passed out on the sidewalk coming home, Len about had a heart attack but was able to deal. When it happened again in the Rider Base, Len was ready to kill the younger Rider himself. (Inspired by Eileen)_

* * *

When it's that time of the month, leave the girls alone when it comes to their emotions.

_When Kase and Maya broke out crying during a sad movie, Hunt made a sarcastic remark and got glares from all the girls in the room._

_The next morning, he was seen sporting a black eye and was sticking close to Len and Nolan for protection._

* * *

Never, _ever_ piss off Michelle Walsh.

a. She has no qualms against getting the No-Men to exact revenge.

_After Chance went missing for a week, Master Eubulon went to find him. When they came back, the seasoned Rider was babbling about crazy women and how he was never ever going back to the No-Men Base._

* * *

Do not insult the Harry Potter series.

_It turned out that Quinn was overly protective when it came to his favorite series._

* * *

If you can't cook properly, stay out of the kitchen.

a. Boys, get lessons somewhere else!

_The girls were quite sick of waiting for dinner, getting it, and finding out it was inedible because of the boys' lack of culinary skills._

* * *

If the girls are taken, then don't make a single comment that can be taken the wrong way.

a. Same with the boys.

_Trent had been talking with Maya and Kase and accidently called them hot. When Len and Pryce caught wind of that, they sent Trent into hiding for a month._

* * *

Mandatory practices are mandatory. There is no reason you should not attend them unless you've cleared it with me.

a. Len, Kase, I'm disappointed.

_When Len and Kase failed to show up for practice one morning, Eubulon went out searching for them himself. It turned out they had gone out for the day for the heck of it and had somehow 'forgotten' they had practice._

"_Likely story," Eubulon muttered._

* * *

Do not mention The Hat.

a. But you were so cute in it!

_The only thing all the Riders (minus Len, Kit, and Kase) knew was that it had something to do with a tea party._

* * *

Do not mention the play.

_All the Riders but Kit knew what they were talking about that time._

* * *

Never, ever let Len get drunk.

_When Len had a few too many sips at his bachelor party, he conveniently forgot to mention a phone call he had received._

_At five-thirty the next day, they got the shock of their lives when the doorbell rang and Pryce and a complete stranger stood there, saying Len had called and told them to come._

* * *

_So...What did you think? _


End file.
